Adjustable pieces of furniture, particularly electrically adjustable pieces of furniture, are nowadays widely used. For example, there exist tables such as, in particular, work tables or desks that can be electrically adjusted with respect to their height or the inclination of their table top. Other examples of known electrically adjustable pieces of furniture are beds such as hospital beds, in which the inclination of the bed surface can be adjusted, and chairs or armchairs, in which the inclination of a backrest can be electrically adjusted.
In addition to corresponding adjusting motors and a control for the actuation of these motors, operating elements or operating devices are provided in order to enable a user of the piece of furniture to carry out the desired adjustments. Such an operating element may be integrated into a control or arranged remotely of the control such that the operating element can be individually positioned.
In conventional operating elements, the design of an operating interface for the user usually is predetermined, for example, by the fixed positioning of key elements in the operating element such that, among other things, the layout of a circuit board, on which the key elements are mounted, and the design of a housing of the operating element are also predetermined. If a customer desires an individual or deviating design of the operating element, a new circuit board needs to be designed and manufactured and, for example, a new injection mold needs to be provided for the housing. This increases the production costs for individually adapted operating elements.